U Saved Me
by 51stcenturygirl
Summary: Set after Thomas tries to kill himself, his thoughts on dying and Jimmy being there to help him when he comes back (sorry rubbish summary) Warnings: some mentions of death and suicide Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, only a short one as this is my first ever fanfic so i hope you like it, thoughts will be appreciated. The title of this story is a favourite song of mine by Storm Lee, fantastic singer/songwriter- i recommend you check his music out.

 **Angels calling his name**

'So this is what dying is like' Thomas thought. Not what he had imagined at all. Knowing him, he thought he would be falling down into some kind of deep, dark, bottomless pit. He wasn't exactly in God's good books so going to heaven, he considered to be very unlikely. However, so far, he had to admit it wasn't so bad. He felt as if all the weight that he had been carrying all his life had suddenly been lifted off him. In short, now he no longer had a life to burden him, he felt at peace.

However, **confusion soon started to chip away at this new found feeling. He could hear voices, familiar voices, calling his name, although they all seemed to blur into one. It was hard to put a finger on who these voices belonged to. All he knew was that he had heard them before. Suddenly, a beautiful voice spoke to him, louder and more clear than all the rest ever were. The voice of an angel. Now, Thomas started to believe he was indeed, by some miracle in heaven. After all, you don't get angels in hell, unless you count the devil of course. He was even more sure of it, when the voice became more than a beautiful sound amongst the chaos. The voice belonged to the one person in his life who was able to both make and break his heart at the same time -Jimmy.**

Now **everything started to become more clear, the other voices had belonged to some of the staff at Downton. He could now hear Mrs. Hughes, Andy, and even Carson. 'Oh come on! I have Jimmy's voice with me in heaven, but I have to be stuck with Carson's too, is this some kind of joke?' Thomas wondered maybe if God had intended to punish him in a different way than hell would. Or maybe this was hell after all. Either way though, Jimmy was there and that was enough.**

 **You needed me**

Thomas' eyes slowly opened. He could smell cigarette smoke, the sort of smell that clung to the walls and fabrics in his room at Downton. A dim light was slowly growing across the the ceiling above him, its fingers stretching out into ever shadow, until none remained. He was in his room again. That much he was certain of. He had died and come back. Or he had never left in the first place, those voices weren't from heaven and he wasn't dead. He was very much alive. He tried to sit up, but felt as if he had no strength to do so. He may be alive, but he certainly didn't feel it.

As Thomas slowly adjusted to the fact that he was alive,and not in a twisted version of heaven, he became aware of the presence of someone else in the room. He heard whoever it was, clear their throat and then sigh as they fell asleep again. 'Who would care so much about him, that they would voluntarily sleep in his room?' Thomas wondered. 'Most would run a mile if asked to do so, especially most men.' It was Thomas's turn to sigh now and in doing so the person near him woke.

'Thomas? Thomas, you're awake! It's alright, I'm not going anywhere'

'Jimmy? What are you doing here?' Thomas suddenly found the strength to push himself up on his elbows and look over to the chair on his right hand side, and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Thomas smiled.

'I must go and tell, everyone, they've been so worried about you.' Jimmy got up and started to the door, but paused when Thomas spoke.

'Don't, please, not yet.' Thomas felt a quiver creep up into his voice as he spoke. He didn't want them to see him like this. 'What happened?' Thomas asked, even though he new full well the reason why he was lying there, like this. 'Why are you here, Jimmy?'

Jimmy sat back down, resting his hands on his knees, just as he had done all that time ago when he had agreed to be Thomas' friend. He looked tired and his golden blond hair was a mess, which wasn't like Jimmy at all. He always spent ages making sure it was immaculate. 'I got a letter from Mrs Hughes, when I was in London. She didn't go into any details, but said that you had been hurt and that you needed me to come and see you.'

'But Jimmy, you being here...I...you didn't…' Thomas stopped as he felt a warm tear flow down his cheek. 'You didn't need to come, this isn't anyone's fault other than my own, it's my burden to bear, my problem to fix.'

'No, Thomas. I had to come. Mrs Hughes, said to me when I got here, that she wrote to me asking me to come, cause she was worried you would try again, to...you know'. Thomas nodded, sparing Jimmy from having to say it. 'You have been a friend to be more times than I had ever deserved, I needed to be there for you. I'm staying here as long as you need me to.' Thomas didn't know how to respond to that, how to tell him that he would always need Jimmy, but he knew that could never be. 'You're wrong you know.'

'What do you mean?'

'About it all being your fault. Sure, you did it, but most people here, from what I heard didn't exactly try to stop you. They couldn't see that you were suffering, that you needed company, as much as any other man or woman needs it. I shouldn't have left.'

'You didn't have much of a choice in the matter, from what I recall, Jimmy.'

'Yes, well I was a fool and an idiot then, and I will try not to be either ever again' Jimmy said with a determined nod, which made some of his hair flop down over his forehead.

Thomas smiled and looked at Jimmy, 'Don't try too hard, it's one of the things I love about you.' Realising what he had just said, Thomas looked away.

'It's alright Thomas, I know I'll always be more than a friend to you, I get that and you don't have to hide how you feel about me, if you don't want to, not around me anyway. I think hiding so much is part of what got you into this situation, so if I can help with that then I will. It's what a friend would do.'


	2. Chapter 2

Note: wasn't intending to add anymore chapters to this story, but i've been rewatching downton abbey lately, and was inspired, so we'll see how it goes. I may also switch between Thomas and Jimmys POV's to give parts of the story a different perspective.

Thomas woke in the early hours of the following morning, it was still dark, apart from the faint glow of the moon. He felt weak all over and his limbs were still trembling. The funny thing was though that despite being so weak, he couldn't sleep properly. It reminded him of when he had had the flu really bad before, the weakness of it all being the very thing that kept him from sleeping properly. He shifted to try and get into a more comfortable position, but that made his wrists throb, a pain that only reminded him of how stupid he had been. He had been desperate to get out of every problem in his life; loosing Jimmy, being jealous of all the couples living and working at Downton who were able to be together without judgement, being alone and the threat of loosing his job. It all just became too much and he was happy to be done with it all, because honestly he couldn't see the point of it all anymore.

Thomas then heard a soft snore come from across the small room. He didn't realise he wasn't alone, didn't expect anyone to be in his room out of their own choice. There was a mattress and pillow made up across the room in the darkness Thomas strained to see who it was. Whoever it was obviously couldn't sleep with their mouth closed, Thomas thought. The effort of trying to see who was in his room suddenly overwhelmed him, and although he was curious to know who it was, the need for sleep prevailed in the end.

Thomas woke again, this time to the morning sun reaching in through the small window and flooding the room with a warm glow. He had no idea what time it was, but heard the footsteps in the hallway outside his room so assumed it was past the time he would normally be up and about, had things have been different. He then remembered that he had company last night. He could see clearly now who it was and the sight almost took his breath away. Jimmy was there lying at the foot of his bed, the sun's rays casting a golden, almost angelic, glow onto his hair. He was beautiful, and Thomas felt uplifted by just watching him sleep. Never in a million years would he have thought Jimmy, of all people, would be sleeping in his room.

Jimmy stirred awake, "you're awake, do you need anything? I'm sorry you didn't know I was gonna be in here, it was a last minute decision, Mrs Hughes didn't want you to be alone last night and so I volunteered to stay. We moved the mattress and all in, during the evening when you were sleeping, hope it wasn't too much of a shock."

Thomas could only carry on smiling, "not a shock, no. Not that." It was more of a delightful dream, he thought. "Funny though, you volunteering to sleep in my room, you of all people...you know...cause of...that time." Thomas' smile began to fade at the memory.

"I've told you, that time is in the past, forgiven. You're my friend and I wanted to make sure you, um...wouldn't come to any harm. I trust you, there are no secrets between us anymore, and I want to be here, for you. Besides, if I wasn't making myself useful whilst visiting you then I swear Mr Carson would make me work to pay for my stay here."

Thomas smiled, "Yes he probably would. But as long as you are happy, I don't want you to feel awkward or anything, because of me."

"Honestly, its okay, as I keep saying it was my choice, now I'll go and get myself dressed, then I'll see about some breakfast. The doctor says its important for you to eat and keep your strength up, so I'll being ours up on a tray." Jimmy smiled, "Breakfast in bed, Mr Barrow, how about that?"

Jimmy left to go and get breakfast, leaving Thomas alone with his thoughts. His mood had lightened significantly since waking to find Jimmy in his room. Things had definitely changed between them, and for the first time in his life, Thomas had someone who didn't judge him for who he was. He had someone on his side. It was hard in a way though, cause it just made him love Jimmy even more. He knew Jimmy had a life to go back to and that he was only visiting not staying, and he dreaded the day when he would have to say goodbye again. Although, this time he wouldn't let him go without making sure Jimmy promised to write.

Jimmy, returned with the tray carrying both his and Thomas' breakfasts. He saw Thomas' face light up with that smile that, over the years, he noticed seemed to be reserved for him. Thomas had the best poker face he knew, he was a difficult man to read; but he understood why he wore that mask most of the time, and also why he seemed incapable of keeping it on in front of Jimmy. The funny thing, was that Thomas' feelings for him, no longer made him uncomfortable, he only realised that when he said yes to Mrs Hughes' suggestion that he could stay in Thomas' room until he was past 'the worst'.

"Breakfast is served, sir" Jimmy announced in his best Mr Carson butler voice. He placed the tray on the table and gave the tray to Thomas while he sat on a chair and ate his off the plate.

They ate in silence for a while, until Jimmy decided to tell Thomas about his life now. "I got a job in a house in London, not a big place but it was nice enough, they didn't ask many questions about why I left here." Jimmy noticed Thomas stopped eating when he was talking, giving him his full attention.

"Glad to hear things worked out for you, it did worry me." Thomas said. "And um...do you, that is...is there anyone?" Thomas said nervously looking at him, before looking down.

"No, not really, there were a few but if never worked out." Jimmy noticed Thomas looked happier after that. "What about you?" Jimmy asked, sort of automatically, and instantly regretted it.

"What do you think?"

"God, Thomas I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Was there ever anyone?" You're pushing your luck, Jimmy thought to himself. As if he would feel okay telling you.

"It's okay, but would you shut the door?" Thomas asked.

"Sure"

"There have been a few, but they all left in the end for one reason or another. I was with a duke before the war who came to visit Downton, but it turned out that he was using me. There was someone when I was working in the hospital, he had been blinded, nothing happened but if he hadn't killed himself, I don't know, it might have been more."

"I'm sorry." Without thinking, Jimmy put his hand on Thomas', Thomas flinched, but didn't move away. It was the opposite of what had happened in the servants hall after Lady Sybil had died, all those years ago.

"There was someone else" Thomas smiled, causing Jimmy to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "He was a captain in the war, well thats what he called himself, something about him, told me he wasn't really. Think he went by a fake name too. He flirted with me a lot, and in front of people. He never minded what people thought, despite the risks. I found that somewhat...refreshing. He saved me by pushing me out of the way of a stray bullet, it hit him instead, thought it killed him. But then he turns up a few hours later as if nothing happened. This happened lots. He was a strange one." Thomas was lost in memories for a moment.

"So, what was his name?"

Thomas smiled, the sort of smile that you smile when you know a good secret, "Jack, Captain Jack."

Thomas' mind was filled with brilliant memories of that man, he wondered if he was still around. 'Now there's a guy I wouldn't mind bumping into again.' It was true that he had been alone more than most for a lot of his life, but he wasn't always alone, and he wasn't now. He was stunned at first when Jimmy put his hand on his, his instinct was to move away, but it was Jimmy who put his hand there, so if he felt comfortable with it, then Thomas was too.

Thomas, yawned and this prompted Jimmy to say "You should get some rest, I'm nipping out for a bit, I want to ask Mrs Hughes advice on an idea I've had."

"Thank you, Jimmy. For being here and for listening. I think talking has helped me already."

"Glad to hear it, Mr Barrow. We can talk more when you want."

Jimmy found Mrs Hughes in her parlour. "Mrs Hughes", Jimmy said whilst knocking on the already open door. "I've had an idea, but I'll need to go to London for a few days to sort it all out."

Mrs Hughes listened intently to Jimmy's idea. "That sounds rather drastic James" Mrs Hughes replied. "Although, are you sure you want to leave Thomas now? He seems happiest knowing your around."

"Thats why I need your help, if it works I know this will keep Thomas out of danger and happier in the long term. Could you keep an eye on him for a few days and tell him I'll be coming back soon, and that I've got a surprise for him?"

Note: hope you like this chapter. i have plans for one more after this one, but maybe more, see how it goes. And to any doctor who or torchwood fans, I hope you liked the reference.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: wasn't planning more than 2 chapters but the ideas just keep on coming. Again, swapping between Thomas or Jimmy's POV's

Thomas, once again lay alone in his room, he knew that Jimmy was only going for a few days and that he had something planned for his return, but he still had a little feeling of doubt in the back of his mind that wouldn't leave him alone. He shed a tear. Throughout most of his life, he had doubt in the few good and happy moments he had, cause more often than not a true romance or friendship had turned out to be false. 'This is stupid', Thomas thought, wiping the tear away from his face in frustration at himself. Jimmy was different than the others, for wanting to stick around when he could have got away from Thomas for good; for wanting to be his friend and asking for nothing in return. Of course Jimmy never did or will love him in the same way, but his friendship was the strongest friendship he had ever known. "No, he'll be back",Thomas said to himself, before closing his eyes once more.

He had felt his strength grow slowly over the past few weeks, especially when Jimmy was with him. He provided the motivation in a way. Besides, despite the fact that he wasn't actually working at Downton, Thomas knew it was only a matter of time before Jimmy needed him to get him out of some sort of problem or another. Thomas smiled affectionately at the thought; Jimmy was such an idiot at times but he wouldn't change that for the world. On the day Jimmy was set to return to him, he wanted to appear stronger and didn't want to be seen lying in bed again. Thomas was a proud man and hated to be on the receiving end of sympathy for too long, even when that sympathy came from Jimmy. So he moved himself too the armchair in the corner of the room, it still took a lot out of him. In normal circumstances moving from a bed to a chair only a few feet away would be nothing, but considering the place he was in only a week or so ago, he felt satisfied with his achievement.

Jimmy, made his way up the stairs to the male servants rooms, feeling glad that every part of his plan had, well, gone according to plan. He still found it strange to walk up those stairs and into Thomas' room so willingly. There was a time where he would never have dreamed of doing that, not even for a million pounds. He didn't care now what people thought, it was just himself going to spend some time with his best, and quite frankly only friend. Funny how he and Thomas had that in common, they both were each other's only real friend, so the kind of needed each other.

Jimmy walked in through the slightly open door of Thomas' room, and was surprised to see Thomas sitting in the chair instead of being in bed. "I'm back" Thomas' facial expression immediately softened into his 'Jimmy smile', his face reddening ever so slightly. "And I see you have nicked my chair." Jimmy said jokingly.

"Oh so its your chair now is it?" Thomas said, to which the classic, 'don't mess with me' Thomas smile,appeared. Thomas chuckled, "Glad,you are back Jimmy." Thomas, lowered his head just for a second of two. "I've missed you." He whispered.

"Likewise" Jimmy replied

"Really?" Thomas' smiled gently at him again, but broke the approaching silence by saying, "I was hoping you wouldn't be too long, or else I fear they may have sent Mr Bates up here to keep me company."

Jimmy laughed, "wow, yeah that would be a terrible fate to befall you." Jimmy loved how easy the banter was between them, nothing was forced anymore.

"Anyway, so what I want to know is why you had to go back to London for a few days?" Thomas asked.

Jimmy smiled, "All in good time, first though, I got you something." He pulled a bottle out of the paper bag he was carrying, and presented to Thomas, whose face smiled again, but had a slight worried look on it.

"Jimmy, you didn't..."

"I know what you are thinking, and no I didn't steal it, unless you have been down there all of Mr Carson's meticulously counted wine bottles should all be accounted for. No, this one was a leaving gift from a grateful lady" Jimmy said.

"What do you mean, 'leaving gift'?" Thomas asked.

"I handed in my notice at the house I worked at in London, that's why I had to go up there. Her ladyship, gave me a bottle of wine as a parting gift, I think she liked me." Jimmy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm sure she did, most tend to don't they?" Thomas said, taking the bottle from Jimmy and placing it under the table next to him. "But why, have you been offered another position elsewhere?"

"Not exactly" Jimmy said. "I left because I thought I'd find something that is closer to Downton...closer to um, you." Jimmy saw Thomas, close his eyes briefly as if trying to compose himself, when he opened them they were damp, but shining.

"You didn't need to do that, sounds like you were happy there. And it was a good job you had there too. What will you do now?" Thomas asked.

"Well, I've got a job already...in the pub in the village."

Thomas, choosing the wrong moment to take a sip of water, whilst he was saying this, then proceeded to choke on the water he was just swallowing. Composing himself, Thomas said "Jimmy, are you serious, you working in a pub? Really?"

"What! I think I'd be good at it, and they've already said that I can play the piano there in the evenings."

"Well, I've seen what happens to you when you drink too much, so as long as you are not allowed near the beer then I suppose it will be fine"

"You're not angry" Jimmy said.

"No of course not, as long as your happy. I am grateful for this Jimmy I really am." Thomas said, beaming.

"I was also thinking, it might be a good idea, once you are strong enough of course, to get you outside. My mother always said that nothing heals better than fresh air and nature. So we could go for a walk sometime, maybe take a picnic?" Jimmy said, hoping this wasn't gonna come across as him asking Thomas out on a date or anything. He wasn't sure if he had phrased it right.

He needn't have worried, if Thomas had thought that, he didn't show it. All he said was, "I'd love too. Give me a few weeks. You sort out the food and I'll provide the wine."


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas felt his motivation for life strengthen more and more with every passing day. Over these months of healing, it wasn't just his physical strength that needed mending, but his mind needed time to heal too. In the past, he had always felt his depression slip away when he had someone to call a true friend. He could probably count the number of 'true friends' he's had in his life on one hand, but each one was special to him to such a degree, that he would never forget them. His physical healing seemed to aid his mental healing, he was spending less time alone in his thoughts as he gathered the strength to leave his bed and his room now. He still had days where he would look down at the ugly scars on his wrists- a painful reminder of how close he came to loosing it all. At the time, he didn't see the point, didn't think anyone would notice if he wasn't there anymore. But with visitors coming to wish him well on frequent occasions, and of course Jimmy's' near constant presence, he began to see not everyone hated him. Jimmy, had moved into a room above the pub, but spent so much of his spare time at Downton, that they let him use his old room when it was too late to walk back to the village. Thomas missed having Jimmy sleep in the same room as him but he knew that he couldn't tie the man to him forever, however much he wanted too.

Thomas had began to have breakfast in the servants hall with everyone again. The first time he had decided to do so, he felt a wash of weakness fall over him from a lack of energy he often felt in the mornings now, as he and Jimmy began to walk down the stairs to the servants hall. He hated appearing weak in front of anyone, even friends like Jimmy, he guessed that was down to his pride. But as he put his hand on the wall to balance himself for a moment, Jimmy took his arm and they walked down and into the servants hall together. Thomas was pleasantly surprised by the gesture, and he held on to Jimmy which meant by the time they walked through the doorway, there arms were practically linked. Thomas still felt weak as he sat down, but now he wasn't sure whether it was because of Jimmy's prolonged physical contact with him or his general weakness.

One Sunday afternoon, when Jimmy had the day off, he came up from the village to Downton with a basket. He found Thomas in a chair near the fireplace, face hidden by the paper he was reading. The top of the paper folded down as he heard Jimmy walk in. Jimmy was reminded momentarily, of how all those years ago when he was still working here, how Thomas always used to sit there during some of their rare free time. Thomas leaning back in the chair, paper in hand, not watching the scene around him but listening all the same, a satisfied smug smile on his face when he heard something said that amused him. So seeing him in the same place, Jimmy was reminded of how very 'Thomas' the whole scene was.

"What you got there?" Thomas asked, gesturing to the basket Jimmy was carrying.

"Lunch, made up from bits of food left over from yesterday's meals, topped up with a few things I added myself" Jimmy said. "I trust you've still got the bottle I gave you?"

"You said to save it, so I did" Thomas replied. "What's the plan with all this, Jimmy?"

"We made a plan ages ago to go out for a picnic of something, I figured today, what with it being my day off and all, would be a good day to take the opportunity"

Thomas' smile disappeared suddenly and he was silent for a moment, as if listening to hear if they would be overheard, "Wasn't sure if you were still up for that. I would love to but, um...you know, just the two of us, people round here might get the wrong idea."

"People know about you Thomas, so you have no secrets left to hide really, besides, I've been hanging around here for months now and no one has said anything. If they aren't okay with you Thomas, they have learnt to live with it. You can't deprive yourself of perfectly normal days out with a friend just because of what people may say or may think-" Jimmy, stopped as he noticed Thomas staring at him, trying to hide a smile. "What?"

"What did I do to deserve you, you're perfect, cute even, especially when you're angry"

"I wasn't an-"

"Damn, sorry. Don't know where that came from, must have been thinking out loud. Sorry, look this is why I'm not sure how much of a good idea this is, what if I say something like that again and someone overhears me, I could land us both in trouble" Thomas sighed, for the thousandth time he wished his life wasn't so difficult. To make things worse he felt himself blushing. He was usually pretty good at hiding all trace of emotion behind a mask, but it never seemed to work well with Jimmy around.

"Look, if you're that worried we'll stay away from the village and walk through the fields or something, some cows or sheep may hear something but that will be about it." Jimmy, picked up the basket "you coming?"

"Sure, I'll just fetch the wine." Thomas said, making his way back to his room, cursing under his breath for being so silly.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas and Jimmy decided to take the path through the woods that led out to the meadow overlooking the lake. It was a gorgeous day with the sun falling through the gaps between the leaves, leaving a cool but comfortable feeling amongst the dappled shade. It made for a peaceful atmosphere and Thomas was feeling better than he had done in ages. They reached the slope of the meadow that ran down to the lake, where the light danced on its rippled waters. The grass was dry so the decided to sit there instead of on the stone wall.

"Hope you like it" Jimmy said, gesturing to the food in the basket. "Wasn't sure what to bring, so I sort of just took whatever I was allowed to." He rummaged through the basket to find some pork pie, cold meats, fruits, cheese, bread, and some cake that he brought especially. "Help yourself."

"Looks like a feast fit for a king" Thomas said taking some pork pie and and apple. "Pity there's no knifes to cut this pie though"

"Oh don't, you're beginning to sound like Mr Carson!" Thomas' momentarily horrified face, caused Jimmy to burst out laughing.

They ate talking, joking and laughing. Thomas then remembered the wine, it felt rather unusual for a under butler to be drinking straight out of the bottle, let alone sharing that bottle with someone else, but he wasn't really sure what he was at the moment, so decided to let it slide. Maybe he was turning into Carson. Thomas laid back on the grass, arms folded behind his head, while Jimmy finished off the wine. He was keeping a careful eye on the level of the bottle, for he knew all too well that Jimmy Kent was not as good at holding his drink as he claimed to be. Thomas was gazing up at him, and felt himself melt ever so slightly at the sight. It reminded him of his dream he had when he came round from unconsciousness after that awful day all those months ago, only now he could see him instead of just hearing his voice. The gentle sunlight seemed to frame his head like a halo, its light landing on Jimmy's golden curls, the summer breeze allowing his hair to fall ever so slightly down over his forehead. Even though it had been years, since Jimmy was at Downton, Thomas couldn't help it. He was still in love with him.

Before the wine and the summer sun got to him too much, he sat up and out of his daydream. He knew the reality of his situation was that he had to leave this place eventually, that even though they had given him more time and didn't push him to find another job, he knew he had to do so. He hoped to stay nearby, because of everything Jimmy, his best friend, had given up for him, but also because as strange as it may seem, Downton is where his roots lie now. He called the place and the people living there, home.

"You seem deep in thought" Jimmy said, looking at Thomas. He knew Thomas had been watching him, but didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass Thomas or ruin his moment.

"Hmm, just thinking about what I do next, I know I have to leave here soon. Trouble is, now I don't want to go. Stupid really, not long after I first came here, I wanted nothing more than to get out" Thomas mused. "If... no, when I go it will be me leaving you this time, though I guess it will always be hardest for me. We just can't seem to stick around each other for long. Something always needs to get in the way."

"Some things can't be helped, though, if my opinion counted for anything, I'd tell those idiots at the Abbey that you are the last person who should be leaving. I mean, when Carson retires, I would have assumed it would be you to take over as butler."

Thomas laughed, "Ha, yeah how they would love that. Sadly, I doubt that would ever happen. They'd rather hire a complete stranger than me."

"I thought they were kinder to you now?"

"They are, and I am trying to be kinder back. It is making things easier, but I still don't think they would want me in charge. Thanks for saying it though."

"Well, it will be there loss. You are the best at your job, way better than I ever was. You'll be fine wherever you go from here."

"Still on my own though" Thomas said sadly.

"I don't know, maybe the right person is waiting for you out there somewhere, and this is your chance to go and find him." Jimmy said, putting a hand on Thomas' shoulder. "I'm sorry that the right person for you couldn't be me, don't think I've ever said it before."

Thomas looked up and smiled, "You know I never blame you for that, or ask it of you. You can't change who you are anymore than I can't change who I am. But if I can ask one thing of you for when I leave, no two things?"

"Name them."

"First, please write to me. I know its not your thing, but I would appreciate it if you do. Second, I know you play the piano at the pub in the village in the evenings. When I come to visit, and I do intend to, let me come and see you play."

"Yes and yes, seems the right thing to do. I was planning on writing anyway, cause I will miss you too."

Thomas, sighed and blinked heavily to stop the tears in his mind from falling. Not all sad tears though, knowing he won't have to be saying goodbye to his best friend, but instead just a see you later.


End file.
